mucfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ochanep Files
After "breaking up" with an unfaithful partner, a jealous contestant is persuaded to seek revenge by flirting with someone else. The two teams must search a secret base on Ochanep for intact alien artefacts and bring them back to the VVE Bunny Rocket. During the challenge, two contestants have their second kiss, thus officially starting a relationship, while an alliance becomes strained. In the end, one team wins while the opposing someone is betrayed and gets sent home. Plot This episode opens to the first class compartment, where there is definite tension among Team Awesome. Twilight Sparkle and Angie Ng are planning on eliminating Kinzie Kensington from their team the next time they lose a challenge. The reasons are as follows: for Sparkle, Kinzie's kiss with Omar in the confessional (which resulted in her breaking up with Omar Romero by throwing food at him and kicking him in the groin); for Ng, Kensington getting together with Twilight's boyfriend, as she believes boyfriend stealing is wrong. The only person having fun with all of this drama is Tanya, who is just glad that the target is finally off her back, and thanks Kinzie for becoming the new target in the confessional. In economy class, Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute is planning their own next elimination, with Ted Thompson and Tone Montana hoping to eliminate Romero. The camera then shows Pinkie Pie and Jax Briggs' inflatable dummy sitting in the cockpit while the rocket is on auto-pilot. Suddenly, two spaceships appear and shoot strange electricity beams at the rocket, which causes it to waver in its flight. The White Rabbit calls the "potential crash victims" to visit the culinary for their "last meal" while their auto-rocket tests some of the equipment. Montana takes advantage of the turbulence to suggest that Twiley should flirt with Thompson to make Omar jealous and Sparkle does so, say that Ted is "super-cute". This surprises Ted, but he refuses to cheat on Kia, saying he could never do that to her. The rocket finally lands and Bugs explains that they are in a grey base belonging to Belokk and the Ochanep Government themselves. There, he explains the challenge: break into the said base and bring back an intact alien artefact. Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute and Team Awesome reach their respective sides of the base and form plans to get across, with Kinzie accidentally leading Team Awesome to a mine field and Team BC Is Really Really Really Really Cute losing Fat Boner to the black ops. Team BC Is Really Really Really Really Cute gets past the lasers first, while Team Awesome is forced to sing. Ignoring the girls insulting Kinzie in their song, MK Rap Battle 3 -'' Sindel's verse, Earnest Johnson throws his candy at the mine field, triggering the land mines and allowing his team to run across the field unscathed. Both teams enter the base at the same time.'' Both teams go off looking for intact relics. Tanya is angry to discover that Twilight is purposely throwing the challenge in hopes of eliminating Kensington, while Teddy forces Team BC to help him look for Boner, who may be having his memory erased. Tony angrily claims that an artefact won't fall from the sky, but Ted causes a small box to fall into Montana's arms, releasing a pair of aliens that electrocute the both of them. Romero and Kinzie run into each other in the base and Kinzie mentions although everyone on her team hates her, she enjoyed their kiss. However, she points out that Sparkle's ridiculous flirting seems to be getting to Omar, but before she can go on, Romero kisses her, popping his foot up in the process. Kinzie asks if he kissed her just to shut her up, and Omar just says that is not entirely the reason. The two smile and decide to start a relationship and just let things happen. They are interrupted by an Ochanep spaceship, reminding them they are competing against each other. Omar runs off to capture the alien, but Kinzie trips him. She tells him to try not to get eliminated, and Omar replies with; "same to you", with a dreamy expression. Earnest is shown to be searching alone. However, when he accidentally spits in an alien pod, an alien Earnest is created as a result. Angie is enthusiastic and hugs both so tight, the alien Johnson explodes, covering Angie and actual Johnson in slime. Omar finds Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute and rescues them, but makes Montana promise not to vote him off in return - he fails to free Tone, but they both end up unintentionally freeing Boner, who claims to have no memory, despite clearly showing he remembers everyone and the competition. Sebbane and Briggs, watching from the rocket, thank the Ochanep Government for doing Boner's make-up job and mullet hairdo, while Omar finally gets the aliens off Thompson and Montana and traps one into a cardboard box, confident. Kinzie brings Team Awesome the original box Team BC Is Really Really Really Really Cute had to find, which Twilight and Angie object to. However, Tanya tells them to "save it for first class" as they run out of the base. Ted, on the other hand, is too busy gloating to notice that Team BC Is Really Really Really Really Cute is now on a mine field. Ted is blown up to many pieces and launched into the air, landing by Vincnet with the charred remains of the alien and himself. Bugsy announces that the specimen is not alive and that no one of any teams will be eliminated today regardless of who wins due to Ted's death. Team Awesome almost loses their box because Twilight trips Kinzie, but Vince catches it and they win the challenge. In first class, Tanya is surprised at Sparkle's obsession with eliminating Kinzie. Twiley later says she will have her revenge on Omar and Kinzie next. As she said the key word "revenge", Boner is hypnotised and starts dancing ballet. Sebbane is freaked out and signs off the show while wondering whether or not Sparkle will ever get her revenge on Kinzie and Romero. Trivia *All of the male contestants get electrocuted by something in this episode: **Omar Romero: a laser and then an alien. **Ted Thompson: an electric fence and then an alien. **Tone Montana: an alien. **Earnest Johnson: a clone pod. **Fat Boner: a laser, the memory wiper and then an alien. *This episode features Ted getting more injuries than any other episode in the whole series and later even gets killed. **Not counting the "Aftermath: Revenge of the Telecom", this is the first episode in which a contestant dies. *The previous episode was "Seido's Peaces" and the next one was "Pickwick at Chaotic Desert". Category:Total Drama episodes Category:Real Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Scary!